SOY INOCENTE
by Aurora Evans
Summary: Es aquel momento, en que nada es como quisieses que fuera... -Yo perdí a mis cuatro mejores amigos... -Lo se Remus .. Yo perdí mi libertad... One shot


_Holaaa! Soy yo, jajaj volví, mmm __**Polos Opuestos**__ y __**¿Amor? Para mi no existen**__ están mmmm un poco tardíos por la razón de que no he tenido tiempo de escribir, ni pensar, ni nada. He tenido días muuuy! Ocupados pero intentare actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda, que les digo de mi one Shot, es muy difícil, para mi imaginarme a Sirius en su sentencia en Azkaban, así que ayer mirando la peli se me ocurrió... ¿Por qué no? Me dije, y me senté frente a la compu y no salió nada, así que esto fue lo que le logre sacar a mi jodida imaginación, que me odia... Gracias por leer y nada Besos Psicodélicos….Aurora..._

* * *

**No soy Jo, ni nada por el estilo, no soy ni de pelos la rubia mas inteligente, ni la reina de un millón de Fans, no tengo un montón de dinero ni nada, esto es sin animo de lucro y todo pertenece a J.K… hasta las cejas de cada personaje. Solo gracias por leer...**

* * *

**SOY INOCENTE**

El Profeta

**-NOTICIA DE ÚLTIMA HORA:**

**CAPTURAN AL ASECINO DE TRECE MUGGLES, SEGUIDOR DE QUIEN NO DEBE SER NOMBRADO**

**-EL NIÑO QUE VIVIO **

**-VENCEN AL QUE NO DEBE SER NOMBRADO**

**-SENTENCIA A SIRIUS BLACK**

Remus John Lupin había visto estos títulos los últimos dos días, sin poderse creer que uno de sus mejores amigos estuviese muerto y otro en la cárcel….  
Tal vez todo se lo estaba inventando su subconsciente y estuviese en un mal sueño, pero no; el había visto los cuerpos de James y Lily, había sufrido la pena de que Albus Dumbledore le dijese que Harry tenia un hogar lejos de el, estaba contrariado, Albus no quería que el tuviera a Harry por su condición por ser un maldito hombre lobo, por ser peligroso, el lo entendía pero Harry, Harry necesitaba una familia alguien quien lo quisiera, necesitaba a su padrino, NO Harry no necesitaba a Sirius … Sirius era …era un Traidor.

* * *

-SOY INOCENTE, PORFAVOR ESCUCHENME, FUE PETER PETTIGREW! SOY INOCENTE, Remus eres mi amigo créeme…

El gran Casanova Sirius Black, se encontraba amarrado a una silla por cuerdas mágicas frente a un tribunal lleno de magos y brujas que lo miraban como si fuese un bicho raro, pero aquel hombre de cabello azabache y ojos grises solo veía fijamente a otro hombre de cabello claro, el cual se notaba que no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche, lo miraba y con todas las fuerzas de su corazón y le pedía a gritos ayuda.

-Compórtese señor Black, al parecer en estos días tendrá una reunión familiar en Azkaban con su familia

-Ellos no son mi familia.- Rugió el pelinegro mientras retaba con la mirada a un hombre de porte aristócrata con un deje de vejes en sus manos huesudas.

-Cállese, no se le ha otorgado el derecho de hablar. Desde este instante usted nos dará información exacta y precisa de todo lo que le preguntemos, entendió

-Como no, Señor.

- Puede comenzar Profesor Dumbledore-. Al escuchar este nombre todos en la sala voltearon a la esquina derecha del salón de interrogación del ministerio de magia, buscando a un viejo con barba larga y blanca pero nadie lo encontró sentado en ningún lugar, solo escucharon un clac e inmediatamente una capa negra se instalo frente del acusado.

-Sirius

-Profesor yo...

-Es hora de que me dejes hablar Sirius Orión Black, se te acusa de traición, muerte de trece personas incluidas la de Peter Pettigrew y alianza a Voldemort.- ante la mención de este nombre todos en la sala arrugaron la nariz.- como te declaras ante la sentencia?

- INOCENTE-. Grito el merodeador a quien las cuerdas cada vez se le apretaban mas, casi al borde de tenerlo amordazado.

-entonces como considera usted que murió toda esta gente?-. Pregunto el mago barbudo quien se encontraba en un dilema mental.

-Peter Pettigrew, el los mato, profesor usted sabe, el encantamiento Fidelio, yo fui el guardián de James y Lily, pero sabíamos que había un traidor en la orden al principio pensamos que era Remus, entonces decidimos dejar a cargo a esa rata y el fue débil, los….

-CALLATE-. Grito el hombre al que antes había estado observando.- Tu eres la maldita Rata Sirius, TU Y TODOS LOS DE TU FAMILIA, JAMES CONFIO EN TI, LILY CONFIO EN TI. TODOS CONFIABAMOS EN TI, Y MATASTE A PETER! COMO SE TE OCURRE SI QUIERA NOMBRARLO, ERES UN ASQUEROSO GUSANO BLACK DEBERI...

-Señor Lupin, COMPORTESE-. Grito en señor que anteriormente le había dado la palabra a Albus Dumbledore.- no estamos en esta sala para que usted le replique al acusado, todo sus problemas emocionales-. Y dicho esto golpeo con un pequeño mazo el escritorio y dijo: Siga señor Black

-Remus-. Dijo este mirando al licántropo.- James es como mi hermano-. Intento mirar a la cara a un muchacho consternado que se revolvía las manos entre una túnica harapienta.

-Entonces porque lo hiciste-. El respondió este casi al borde del colapso mental

- NO LO HICE SOY INOCENTE.- Miro a todos en la sala con un deje de desesperación.- YO NO MATE A JAMES, YO NO SOY SEGUIDOR DE VOLDEMORT, SOY INOCENTE, SOY INOCENTE, profesor Dumbledore, créame, usted me conoce

-Por favor Black, CALLATE-. Dijo una mujer desde la multitud, lo miraba a través de unas pequeñas gafas cuadradas.- Es hora de que digas la verdad por primera vez Black, es hora de que des la cara. Peter, era un seguidor, confiaba tanto en ti como James. No puedo creer que hicieras esto-. Y antes de que Sirius pudiese contestarle, vio como la profesora McGonagall, se paraba de su asiento y se iba cual Hipogrifo ve a un hurón.

-Minnie, soy inocente-. Dijo este en un susurro mientras agachaba su cabeza y contenía las ganas de llorar, pero entonces empezó a reír salvajemente, como si conociese el mejor chiste del mundo, rio y rio y rio; sintió como un hombre le tocaba el hombro y entorno sus ojos hasta los de el y entonces, vio como unos ojos azules se fundían con sus recuerdos, unos recuerdos en los cuales estaba esa risa de Harry, estaba James y el sobre la moto, estaba Lily regañándolo, estaba Remus en su condición de licántropo y los demás estaban como animagos, el patronus de un perro grande, que prorrumpía una habitación junto a un ciervo 'lo hicimos Prongs lo hicimos', el matrimonio de Lily y James, la noticia de que serian padres '¿Quieres ser el padrino de Harry, Pad?'… Pero entonces, los recuerdos formaron una masa oscura y se vio frente a Pettigrew, 'ahora serás el guardián de la casa Potter en Godric's Hollow', escucho como todos gritaban ´CAYO QUIEN NO DEBE SER NOMBRADO´ mientras el observaba los cadáveres de Lily y James, tomo a Harry le beso la frente y se fue directo a buscar a Pettigrew, estaba frente a Pettigrew mientras se cortaba un dedo y hacia que de su varita saliera una luz que inundo a todos y al el lo dejo inconsciente….

- Sirius, SIRIUS, SEÑOR BLACK-. Escuchaba murmullos, le ardían los ojos algo penetraba sus oídos.- SEÑOR BLAACK

-¿Qué?-dijo

-¿Le pasa algo?

- ¿Usted cree que me pasa algo?-. Rio.- Por alguna razón del destino acaban de asesinar a dos de mis amigos, todo el mundo mágico me odia y me pregunta ¿si me pasa algo?-. Y entonces estallo a carcajadas-. JAJAJAJAJ ¿que si me pasa algo?, ¿es usted idiota, señor ministro?-. Y siguió riendo.

-Eso es un comportamiento poco favorable, para una persona la cual es juzgada, por un tribunal mágico, señor Black. Profesor Dumbledore quisiera usted seguir con el interrogatorio-. Y entonces volteo a mirar a Albus Dumbledore, quien años atrás le había ayudado a capturar a muchos magos y brujas del lado oscuro.

- Señor McCaffrey, no quisiera seguir con esta farsa así que me declaro impedido, ante la posición de acusar o no al joven Black, declaro abiertamente de que le tengo grandes afectos, ya que como todos en este tribunal saben, el es uno de mis antiguos estudiantes y se encontró involucrado en la orden del fénix. Lo único, en lo que le puedo ayudar dando fe, es que el muchacho fue amigo cercano de los magos agredidos, de los cuales se le acusa la muerte y lastimosamente por distintas razones, es familia de personas a las cuales no podemos sacar provecho alguno. Lo siento mucho pero es mejor que me retire-. Y dicho esto el profesor apretó cariñosamente el hombro de un Sirius confundido y lo miro como no se debe mirar a un ser humano, con tristeza. Alzo su mano, con un gesto de asentimiento se despidió de todos en la sala y con un clac, desapareció asimismo como había llegado.

- Al parecer señor Black-. Dijo el ministro de magia mientras se pasaba un pañuelo por la frente.- Tiene usted muchas personas, de su lado, pero lastimosamente esto no basta para su defensa si no se encuentran los argumentos necesarios para poderlo deslegitimar, de la muerte de estas personas ni de sus nexos con el que no debe ser nombrado, así que dicho esto, la corte institucional de magia, lo declara CULPABLE, de traición, muerte de personas inocentes y nexos con el mago oscuro Voldemort, llevando acabo esta sentencia en la prisión de máxima seguridad mágica Azkaban , en la cual pagara su pena por un tiempo indefinido-. Nunca en la vida el ministro se había sentido tan aliviado como después de decir el nombre de aquel hombre malvado. Alzo su mazo y lo pego tres veces contra el escritorio mientras escuchaba a un pobre maniático gritar e intentarse zafar de sus captores, antes de seguir con su paz interna fue interrumpido por un joven harapiento, el mismo que antes había hablado, Remus Lupin…

- Señor ministro, quisiera pedirle el favor de que si puedo hablar con...

-No

-Gracias

* * *

No, había recibido un no, como respuesta para verle por ultima vez la cara al maldito gusano de Sirius Black, quería verlo a la cara y decirle cuanto lo odiaba, cuanto lo despreciaba y cuanto lo iba a despreciar Harry. Pero había recibido un no. Lastimosamente a un merodeador no se le dice que no y antes de darse cuenta de que había sonado como Sirius salió corriendo hacia la salida que estaba poblada de dementores, los obvio por un momento hasta que el frio calo en sus huesos y vio a un hombre de cabello largo y negro, con unas ojeras profundas esperándolo alrededor de ellos.

-Remus.- Olvido el frio, olvido el llanto y lo único que se le vino a la cabeza fue darle un golpe al hombre que estaba enfrente, amarrado y seguido por las criaturas infernales.

-Eres un hijo de Puta, llegue a creerte la basura de que Peter era culpable, pero mírate, pensé, no, tu siempre me decías que no pensara, eres un desgraciado.

-Remus, soy inocente, yo nunca le haría daño a James-. Otro golpe

- Llegue a creerte de que eras un Black diferente y mira lo bien que mientes-. Dicho esto salió de aquel pasillo hecho una furia choco con muchas personas, y al final se encontró en un Cementerio rodeado de pinos en el cual hacia mucho frio, tomo sus manos y las metió en el bolsillo de su túnica y se fue a buscar aquella estatua, en la cual estaba, uno de sus mejores amigos, su mejor amiga y el hijo de ellos, lloro, pero no le salían lagrimas, solo lloro por dentro y entonces en voz alta leyó : 'El ultimo enemigo que será derrotado es la muerte'…. Puñetera palabra de la mierda, pensó, de nada iba a servir pegarle a Sirius, el no le devolvería a James, a Lily y a Peter.

* * *

-SOY INOCENTE, SOY INOCENTE, SOY INOCENTE-. Se repetía mentalmente Sirius Black, mientras caminaba entre un ejercito de dementores, nadie se le había querido acercar, habían roto su varita y le habían colocado una ropa holgada.- Inocente, inocente, inocente-. Estuvo pensando aquella palabra todo el tiempo a pesar de que en un momento lo habían hecho tomar un reloj que lo llevaría a su celda, el cual lo dejo tirado entre rocas, y una multitud de dementores. Pero antes de seguir con su idea, oyó una risa bastante estresante y ruidosa que provenía del mismo pasillo donde el se encontraba.

- No, no, no, no, no, no, no deberías estar aquí maldito traidor de sangre, no, no -. Aquella risa nuevamente.- Tú no eres seguidor de mi señor oscuro-. Maldita risa.- Nadie te creyó Sirius?, nadie?, ninguno de tus amiguitos ni siquiera el GRAN DUMBLEDORE, no deberías ser un Black, un Black no se junta con sangres sucias, primito y mírate aquí, sufriendo por un idiota que hizo bien su trabajo, quien diría que el regordete de tu amigo fuera tan audaz

-Cállate Bellatrix-. Otra vez la maldita risa-.

- Vamos Sirius, si esto apenas comienza, tu despreciable vida, ya veras cuando el señor oscuro de alce y ma… - Y antes de terminar la frase escucho un grito desgarrador, que provenía de su prima, seguido por un crujir de huesos que se estampaban contra el piso de piedra, cerro los ojos, se agarro de sus mejores recuerdos y sintió como una sombra oscura se hacia frente a el, lo ultimo que recordó fue la cara de odio de Remus y en el aire floto la frase ' Llegue a creerte de que eras un Black diferente'…

* * *

Con otro clac llego a una casa, no sabia a cual, entonces escucho llorar a un niño, se acerco a la ventana y vio como una mujer larguirucha y fea, tomaba entre brazos a un precioso niño de ojos verdes, con una cicatriz en la frente: 'Harry'. Lo miro por un momento y vio reflejado en el todo el peso de un mundo, un mundo en el cual el odiaba vivir en este instante, con la ultima felicidad que salió de su cuerpo invoco a un lobo transparente que se acerco a el niño y lo hizo reír, haciéndole la promesa de un futuro mejor…

* * *

_Merezco un review por el esfuerzo?..._

_Espero tu critica gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerme…_


End file.
